freenodeanimefandomcom-20200215-history
NoWorries
<+EricTheHax> dont worry i banned him internally <@Dayla> dont worry, its not a tubgirl pic <+generic> dont worry Hank_el-Bashir alot of people wish they could be like you <+_generic> dont worry hes not here <+EricTheHax> slowing down rly helped. I made one of some random chick pulling a kind of pissed-off-yet-kinda-smiling face. It still needs cleaning up and probably more shading, but it's about a billion percent better than shit i usually draw trust me. (I tried making the nose with a shading technique, cause i seem to see that a little often). http://img32.yfrog.com/i/urusai.png/ yes i know i shoulda kept my focus on luma and dont worry abou <+yokatta> Vohveli is just a program, dont worry about him <+generic> dont worry <+generic> toobparts_: dont worry your our pride and jow <+generic_> lainwir3d: dont worry <+generic> dont worry luke-jr wont talk about religion either in fornt of you. It's done now stop shortcircuit <+generic> dont worry <+Shloosh> shortcircuit: oh, don't worry. Most of them don't even know what Hamlet is. <+Eladar> don't worry :P <+Eladar> ENKI-]you're welcome to duck face...don't worry about it :P <@shortcircuit> ENKI-I forget if it's Faustov or Eladar, but one of them will...You know what? Don't worry about it. <@Rosalia> ENKI-don't worry, I can find a guy to feed my cactus if need be. <@ENKI-Cammy: don't worry about it. our bots are badass. they pass as human A LOT. <@Eladar> Lets_trade_RNA: Don't worry man...I love you to!! MAN LOVE!! <@lainwir3d> just a bad joke, don't worry <@Nanobot> Rosalia: Don't worry, I'll let you play <@ENKI-toobparts: i have the logs, don't worry. <+DarkFeeling> I need help, I need someone to tell me what a vid says... don't worry it last like 20segs <@ENKI-tree: but don't worry. you can break her. eventually she will believe you two are dating. <+konraddo> don't worry :P <@shortcircuit> Erlange: Don't worry; It's reversible. <+Eladar> Haskill: don't worry about yokky, he tries to be cool, but acts like a 12 year old little bitch <@Erlange> We'll lynch her aftwards. Don't worry, yok. <@shortcircuit> Hell, any worry. I don't worry, it's the people around me that worry. <+generic> Mr_mobius: Don't worry I will always love you * shortcircuit tries to remember whe has an AMV to Bobby McFerrin's "Don't Worry, Be Happy" <@Bananobot> N1kk1: Don't worry about it. I accuse th0br0 of being a child molester when he isn't around. <@ENKI-superlou: don't worry. stick around and you'll get +o to abuse too <+konraddo> don't worry, my english isn't good, too. <@Nanobot> Don't worry, I won't kill Elyzah tonight <@Jolt> shortcircuit: and about the op status, don't worry i am abit too mature to find it fun to ruin stuff for other people. <@otako> i'm trap, don't worry <+konraddo> don't worry <@otako> don't worry, i don't leave bans on overnight <@otako> don't worry, he can't play <+gravaera> luke-jr: it's okay just continue playing . Don't worry about my personal scruples. <@lainwir3d> konraddo: but don't worry, once the series is over, you'll love us <@Vohveli> notk0: I do receive your messages, don't worry about that <+generic> Don't worry, hank will be in for a big face rubbing as well. <+generic> But don't worry you are normal. <@ENKI-toobparts: don't worry about it. <@Lamperi> Don't worry, be happy <+imposter_generic> And we. We are seriously going to rape her. But don't worry. She likes it, shes a whore you see.... <+Erlange> Don't worry, I'll take steroids or wear power armor or something <@otako> lonelyfetus: don't worry, we can abort you [[Category:Logs]